villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Rallah
Rallah is the main antagonist of the 2018 Pure Flix movie, Samson. He is the right hand of his father, King Balek, who plots to usurp his throne and gain Samson's power to become more powerful. He was portrayed by Jackson Rathbone. Synopsis Rallah is first seen when the tribute has been doubled, and a Hebrew named Tobias politely asks Rallah for mercy by giving him food. Rallah's response is to proclaim that Tobias "will never hunger again", by having one of his soldiers literally stab him in the back to his death. Rallah then asks his Hebrew slaves if anyone else wants mercy, and then has them go back to work. Later, he hires a very strong warrior named Bolcom from Egypt to drive Samson out of Israel. During a contest between Samson and Bolcom, the former is briefly distracted by a Philistine woman named Taren with whom he plans to get married to, which allows Bolcom to viciously attack him several times. However, Samson regains his attention, using his strength to defeat Bolcom and almost kill him by crushing him with a boulder, but then sets the boulder down and lets him live. After the contest, Rallah tells Taren, another Philistine named Jodel, and Bolcom that they will work for him until their debt is paid, but not all of them, as Rallah gives off the signal for his soldiers to shoot Bolcam to his death out of sadism. Rallah then concocts a scheme with Delilah to rule as king with her as queen, and bit by bit, he tries to control his father's kingdom as well as the Hebrews. Delilah tells Rallah that Samson and Taren plan to get married, but his head soldier, Ashdod, tells Rallah that to do so would be heresy to their god, Dagon, because a Hebrew would be married to a Philistine, and then Delilah reveals that if he blessed their union, they'd be in his debt. In other words, Samson would never fight back against him, and Rallah would have the throne. Rallah now realizes that it would be easier to control Samson that way, so he decides to let them get married. That night, Rallah and Delilah host the wedding feast. Samson then tests Rallah and thirty of his men to a riddle contest and gives them a question that was very hard to solve. Samson tells them that they will have to give up their tunics to him if they lose, but Rallah adds to that, saying that if Samson loses, he has to surrender the same, and if he doesn't, he will decapitate him or Taren. Samson then gives out his riddle: "Out of the eater, something to eat. Out of the strong, something sweet." He then tells then that they have until the next day to answer. Meanwhile, Delilah spies on Samson and Taren having a honeymoon as he tells the latter the answer to the riddle: "For what is sweeter than honey, and what is stronger than a lion?" Delilah tells the answer to Rallah off-screen, so the next morning, Samson is surprised to find out that Rallah figured out the answer, but he also remembers what happens if he loses the riddle. Samson tells Rallah he does not have the tunics, so Rallah responds by threatening to behead Taren. So, Samson tells Rallah he will find the tunics, runs off, and kills thirty Philistine soldiers and gathers their tunics. Samson soon gives the thirty tunics to Rallah and demands to find Taren. However, Rallah tells him he doesn't have a wife because he didn't come back in time to finish the wedding ceremony, so Rallah married Taren instead, and because he killed his men, he will spend the rest of his life working in the mines, and sadistically laughs at said fact as Samson runs off again. Samson finds a skulk of foxes and ties up their tails. At night, he lights the branches on fire and releases the foxes onto the Philistines' crops. He then demands Rallah to release Taren or all of his fields will burn. However, Rallah has Ashdod and another soldier show Taren and her father, Ahar (a prisoner of the crown) to Samson. Ashdod tells Samson that he releases Taren and Ahar, before he and the other soldier toss them to their deaths into the burning crops. Rallah then snickers at Samson's immediate distraught. The next day, Rallah threatens to the people of Israel that if Samson does not show up, then his father, Manoah, will be killed, and their village will be burned. After Samson returns to his people after being convinced by his brother, Caleb (Samson has been mourning over Taren's death in a cave at the time), Rallah announces that Manoah and the village will be spared. However, he comes over to Samson and sadistically reveals that after Samson's death, he was going to kill Manoah and burn his village anyway, and has his soldiers murder Manoah. Enraged by this, Samson starts fighting Rallah and his minions, picks up the jawbone of a donkey, and uses it to make a scar over Rallah's left eye before proceeding to kill a thousand of Rallah's soldiers, including Ashdod. However, Rallah survives. Because of his failures, Rallah is punished by the King to lead campaigns across Egypt and other lands. However, after many years, Rallah returns to his kingdom and increases the burden on the Israelites, on the brink of starvation, and continues his scheme with Delilah to overthrow his father as the King of the Philistines. His scar has healed, but it's still there. He has Delilah spy on Samson so she can learn his secret and tell it to him (Rallah), but threatens to kill her if she fails. He also beheads two traitorous Israelites who come to warn the King of a possible rebellion. Eventually, Samson is foolish enough to tell Delilah the truth about his strength, and she lulls him to sleep, and cuts Samson's hair. Because Samson allowed Delilah to do this, his strength leaves him, so when she reveals, "The Philistines are upon you, Samson!", he punches one of the Philistine's shields, but wounds his fist because of it. Rallah arrives on the scene as Samson is held captive by two of his soldiers, and puts the tip of his sword over fire. He then uses it to burn out both of Samson's eyes, with Delilah being forced to watch. Once Samson is in prison, Rallah proceeds to abuse him, demanding to know the truth of his strength, but Caleb tells Rallah that to get his strength, he needs to humble himself or God will humble him. Eventually, Rallah gets into an argument with the King, but fatally stabs him to death, taking his mantle for himself. As the new King of the Philistines, Rallah has his soldiers station Samson between the two pillars that are supporting the temple they are in, which holds over three-thousand people. He has his guards whip Samson over ten times. After this happens, Samson tells God, "Father, give me Your strength one last time. Let me die with the Philistines," he gets his strength back, and proceeds to push down both the pillars, killing himself and all of the Philistines there. Rallah collapses, and tries to reach his crown. However, after Delilah is crushed by the rubble, the statue of Dagon collapses on Rallah, killing the despot once and for all. Personality Rallah is a murderous, uncaring tyrant. He is willing to go to full lengths to achieve his goals, and cares about no one, not even his own father, who he murdered just to get to the throne. He is extremely sadistic, as he would repeatedly commit horrible actions simply for his own pleasure, such as the deaths of Tobias, Bolcam, Taren, Ahar, and Manoah, just because he enjoys it. He is also very manipulative and threatening toward Delilah, with whom he schemes to marry when he becomes king. Despite his power-hungry, violent traits, Rallah is also pragmatic, as he planned for Taren and Samson to get married just so he can control them easier through their debt, even though it was heresy to their false god, Dagon. Quotes }} Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Sadists Category:Monarchs Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Tyrants Category:Totalitarians Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Slaver Category:Starvers Category:Military Category:Leader Category:Male Category:Abusers Category:Fighters Category:Cheater Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Deceased Category:Power Hungry Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Terrorists Category:Control Freaks Category:Right-Hand Category:Warlords Category:Usurper Category:Oppressors Category:Strategic Category:Destroyers Category:Liars Category:Spouses Category:Sophisticated Category:Gaolers Category:Disciplinarians Category:Mongers Category:Provoker Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Vandals Category:Egotist Category:Traitor Category:Obsessed Category:Wrathful Category:Conspirators Category:Torturer Category:Xenophobes